1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for data storage such as data back-up. The recording and/or reproducing of information to the magnetic tape are normally performed by mounting a magnetic tape cartridge including the magnetic tape on a drive, allowing the magnetic tape to run in the drive, and bringing the surface of the magnetic tape (surface of a magnetic layer) to come into contact with a magnetic head to slide thereon. Hereinafter, the magnetic tape is simply referred to as a “tape” and the magnetic head is also simply referred to as a “head”.
For example, in order to continuously or intermittently repeatedly reproduce the information recorded in the magnetic tape, repeated running of the magnetic tape is performed in the drive (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “repeated running”). It is desired that a deterioration of electromagnetic conversion characteristics during such repeated running is prevented, from a viewpoint of increasing reliability of the magnetic tape for data storage use. This is because a magnetic tape, in which electromagnetic conversion characteristics during the repeated running are hardly deteriorated, can continuously exhibit excellent electromagnetic conversion characteristics, even in a case where the running is continuously or intermittently repeated in a drive.
As a reason of a deterioration of electromagnetic conversion characteristics due to the repeated running, occurrence of a phenomenon (called a “spacing loss”) in which a distance between a surface of a magnetic layer and a head is widened, is exemplified. As a reason of this spacing loss, attachment of foreign materials derived from a tape to a head, while a surface of a magnetic layer and a head continue the sliding during the repeated running, that is, generation of head attached materials is exemplified. In the related art, as a measure against the generation of the head attached materials, an abrasive has been included in the magnetic layer, in order to impart a function of removing the head attached materials to the surface of the magnetic layer (for example, see JP2014-179149A). Hereinafter, the function of the surface of the magnetic layer of removing the head attached materials is referred to as “abrasion properties of the surface of the magnetic layer” or simply “abrasion properties”.